


Resource Gathering

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, If you don’t want gore porn don’t read, M/M, No beta: we die like men, Other, Ranbutler gets gangbanged by multiple endermen, That’s how Ranboo Was made, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which; Enderman are a flesh-borne parasite that mutates human’s bodies, and they spread through fucking anybody they can get their claws on.-Including unfortunate Butlers passing by.
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft)/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Resource Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Antis and Pnsfw interact! I love attention, no matter what it is :)

It was only a small task compared to many of the other tasks that were given to the Butler. It was supposed to be easy.

He just needed to get a few stacks of chorus fruit and leave. He never talked or looked up, unless to get the fruit, so the endermen never even saw him walking by.

Until today.

Pulling one of the fruits off of the strange plant, he accidentally locked eyes with one of the creatures. It sprinted teleported towards him, and Ranbutler stumbled back, wide-eyed. The only things he had were stacks of blocks for bridging to islands, a stone axe for chopping off chorus, and a bucket of water for MLG-ing. 

He had no idea that bucket could have saved him for what would be to come.

The butler swung the axe helplessly, missing and the enderman grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he gave the axe up, and the enderman pinned him onto the ground. It pushed it’s large tongue deep into the throat of the boy, restricting his airflow while it ripped at the butler’s clothes. Soon a few other endermen were there, it seemed like the first enderman produced a hormone to get them over to him.

His clothes, for all intensive purposes, were destroyed and off of him, ripped to shreds. The butler, with the tongue encasing his mouth, couldn’t move, he felt weak. He tried to move anything, but all he could do was softly kick at the creature. 

Soon the tongue was out of his throat, but he felt the slimy tentacle-like member of the enderman slither into him, it was all too much, he wanted to scream but he didn’t have enough air. Soon though, the didn’t even have the option, as another enderman, just as hungry, took over his mouth, Spreading substance deep into his throat.

Just as the butler thought it couldn’t get worse, he felt a searing pain as another enderman sliced open the skin of his stomach. He felt the need to wretch, but the endeman pounding in and out of his mouth stopped anything from coming out. 

He was trying his hardest not to pass out, he only saw red and black and purple, when he felt a wet tounge wrapping around his insides, as they had already ripped off the skin of his stomach, ripping them out while another enderman started inserting himself into his arse as well.

They were splitting him open in every place they could, one fucked into one of his eyes, a few others pushed into his guts, since most of his insides were pulled out, they had plenty of space.

Now he wanted to fall asleep, but he was in so much pain, the world didn’t let him. He knew the parasite of the enderman was fast-working, he felt the other being trying to slip into his mind. The endermen never came, they just spread their parasite from their members slowly, the butler wouldn’t know when it would end, or if he would even be a human by the end.

As he was about to slip into total darkness in his mind, he barely noticed someone else coming over. His master, Sir Billiam. He fully slipped into the darkness and the pigman killed all the endermen.

Billiam the III took him back, he saw him changing while he carried the teenager back to the mansion. Billiam prayed, begged the egg to get his butler back, his indentured servant, his... partner back. The egg was- hard, to negotiate with, but eventually it was swayed, and the half-transformed enderman was stopped from the transformation and brought back to life. He was given poor memory that would give the egg complete control if the half-ender saw a happy face, then he would lose most memory after the possession.

The boy had one green eye from the endermen, healed through the parasite, and one red, from the egg. His split face of black and white was from the Egg bleaching the enderman’s skin. His lack of insides was hidden by a suit that Billiam tailored.

The Egg spoke his name, Ranboo. Billiam didn’t know the given name of the butler until then.

Endermen don’t age physically.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, hello, this is not beta read at all, but yeah, the conclusion is that Ranboo doesn’t ever remember aging, so he always thinks he’s 17 even if hundreds of years have passed by, also: in this au, the egg and dreamons are one in the same, just with different names, that is why Dream still has control over Ranboo.
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed this remotely at all, welcome to the ready to die at any moment party!


End file.
